


奎顺食谱|红酒雪梨

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 日常床上故事√





	奎顺食谱|红酒雪梨

**Author's Note:**

> *醉醺醺的奎顺应该也会好吃吧，我一个人葡萄美酒夜光卑

金珉奎不知道为什么事情会变成这样。

明明刚刚手还放在哥哥触感极好的大腿根，正要往里攀援的时候，冰凉的液体就滴到他胸口了，比水流的缓慢，小仓鼠喷出的酒气毫无章法，摸不准频率的呼吸痒痒地刺激他的神经。

“珉奎喝醉了。”

毫无根据却万分笃定，醉醺醺的哥哥抿着唇笑得牙不见眼，金珉奎拿来红酒是想搞点情调，没想到自己一滴没沾，回房间就看到权顺荣自己先抱着瓶子喝了起来。这瓶是他Joshua哥老家的Zinfandel，粉红色的甜酒，由漂亮饱满的仙粉黛葡萄酿制而成，什么浓郁的红色浆果、雪松和香草的味道他哥哥才闻不到，只知道这酒甜得过分像是果汁，跟他平时喝不下的苦涩味道大相径庭，于是一小口一小口抿得停不下来，被金珉奎夺了瓶子后伸长胳膊嘟嘟囔囔着要，泛了点儿红晕的小脸可爱得要命。

自己醉了却说着别人醉了，金珉奎拿他的哥哥一点办法都没有，只能试图用凶狠的吻堵住一句连一句蹦出来的胡话，毕竟身高有压制，卸下防备的小仓被啄得晕晕乎乎，捧着弟弟的脸仔细端详好一阵，嘴张了张又忘记要说什么，急得嗓子里发出吱吱的细碎声音，“哥这样真的成仓鼠了”，金珉奎看得想笑。

他本来以为今晚能好好享用这份白白的又红红的、醉醺醺的美味佳肴，没曾想事情根本不按照他想的发展。

比如现在，哥哥在床沿坐的端正，他人在地毯上，被权顺荣的小脚抵住胸口。

/  
刚刚权顺荣抢了杯子过来晃着玩儿，金珉奎跪坐在他两腿之间摸来摸去，怎么讲，虽然看上去肉感很好，但是被他一只手掌就包去大半，他刚去洗澡，睡衣已经脱了，留了条内裤在身上。

权顺荣没有要再接着喝的意思了，金珉奎手劲有点大，把他捏痛了，那小半杯酒就被他嘻嘻笑着倒下去，从男人强健的胸肌一路流到浸湿内裤，金珉奎好像生气了，力道又加重，权顺荣有点不满意，看他要站起来，想也没想就把脚抵在了他胸口。

他今天并不打算给金珉奎抓住他脚踝然后反转形势的机会，熟谙控制力度技巧的主舞大人知道怎么才能以上制下，金珉奎抬头看他，换了个软绵绵的语气来示好：

“顺荣哥……”

不行哦，虽然有点儿醉了，但是醉了的人一般都和平时有些反差，权顺荣玩心大起，一只脚跷在金珉奎肩膀，另一只下去够他内裤包裹的东西，湿漉漉黏糊糊，他左转右转揉了一会儿觉得太不舒服，往上欠了欠身抬起下巴，“脱了。”

是命令的语气，虽然在床上这样的哥哥有点陌生，但是偶尔转变一下也不错，金珉奎听话地脱了内裤，刚直起身就想捏权顺荣的脸讨吻，结果又被一脚撞的跪回原来的姿势。

“哥……”，始料未及的举动，金珉奎心里暗骂自己不该准备什么红酒，权顺荣尝到点恶劣游戏的甜头，润滑剂在枕头上扔着，他抓过来就往下淋。

金珉奎勃起的性器被冰凉粘稠的液体沾湿，权顺荣两只脚又抵到胸口踩了踩，垂下一只去挑衅他弟弟尺寸可观的玩意儿，太滑了，他胡乱的揉弄有点抓不着方法，又急起来的小仓鼠捏住细长的管身挤了一股，大拇趾和二趾勉强钳住茎身上下滑动，身前的人被这一通搞得瘙痒难耐，低低地呻吟起来。

权顺荣又笑了，终于有一次这润滑剂不是给他用，“对着我的脚都能发情——”

“金珉奎你是有多变态”

被嘲笑了的弟弟还在往后仰，努力用双臂撑住上半身。如果他现在扑过去，也不知道自己的小家伙儿会被发酒疯的权顺荣怎么处置，虽然是这样嘴上还是不能认输，他咽了口口水回应，“大概就是……”

“啊…待会儿会把Hoshi哥操哭那么、那么变态”

“哼”，权顺荣没吃这套，“你先看看你自己”

“被人用脚弄得硬成这样……”

“该不会一会就直接交代了吧…唔！”，权顺荣还在眯着眼滑得起劲，捉到时机的弟弟就起身把他推到了床上，刚被好一番折腾的前端吐出点浊液，怒张的青筋耀武扬威。

金珉奎寂寞了好一阵的手按上权顺荣尚未成型的胸前，跟以前比确实感觉不太一样，他一只手按住哥哥的腕子别到头顶，另一只手绕着乳尖打圈，权顺荣身上的酒气消了点，哼哼唧唧地偏脑袋咬他的胳膊。

“不要、不…嗯，别揉、别”

“被你玩大了…呜……”

“跳舞就…不、不好看了”

“哪有？”，金珉奎笑得好整以暇，“我跳舞不好看吗？”

“哥哥不是很喜欢的嘛？”

“嗯？”，他抓起一只小手往自己身上按，“哥不是还…还羡慕coups哥的、胸肌”

“我明明也有的”

“我说哥……”，金珉奎低头叼住权顺荣下嘴唇，性器插进权顺荣黏糊糊的大腿缝。

“这么喜欢就多摸一会儿”

“我不怕、嗯…不怕你弄疼我”

反正早就淋够了润滑，金珉奎一下一下挺进得毫不留情，权顺荣翘起的前端被他撞得发疼，喘着粗气手忙脚乱地推人，金珉奎会意地俯身舔舔哥哥汗湿的侧颈，“痛的话就翻过来嘛……”

他被金珉奎轻而易举地翻了个个，忘了是谁说的，红酒的后劲儿确实大，刚才滋润口腔的香甜此时被一拳打散成晕晕乎乎的螺旋，云彩在脑子里飘啊飘，权顺荣被抽去一半气力，只能被滴酒未沾的弟弟占去上风。

“被我揉了胸就浪成这样——”

“哥又是有多变态”

脸蒙在枕头里的小仓鼠声音呜呜咽咽听不清楚，金珉奎湿漉漉的性器挤进去，两只手还不依不饶地揉起饱满的双臀，白皙的嫩肉被他捏得微微发红，往外打圈的姿势未免太过令人羞耻，一下张开一下合住的穴口发出清晰的“啵”的声音，权顺荣手乱抓着被子却抬不起来，金珉奎腰力尚未展示完全，哥哥带着哭腔的“不要了”重复好几遍还是没能止住凶猛的撞击，小仓鼠流着泪又被翻过来亲吻，金珉奎的手钳在他肋骨。

“哥为什么哭了”

“因为太喜欢我所以哭了”

“因为太舒服所以哭了”

“还是因为被操得太爽所以哭了？”

“珉奎…珉，喜欢、喜欢珉奎”，被泪水糊了眼的小仓鼠还在高潮的余韵里，话说的颠三倒四，“舒服…唔、也、舒服”

“只能选一个”，金珉奎亲亲泛着泪花的眼角，“哥不能这么贪心”

“爽……然后、喜欢、喜欢”

“喜欢被操得这么爽还是喜欢珉奎？”，做完选择后却是耻度更高的问题，金珉奎笑意满满地盯住还在喘粗气的哥哥，跟刚才高昂着下巴的主舞大人仿佛又成了两个人。  
“喜欢、都喜欢…珉奎、珉、别”

“别欺负我了…呜……”

“哥真乖”

“我也都喜欢。”

/  
剩的那半瓶红酒金珉奎拿来做了红酒雪梨，脆生生的雪白果肉和肉桂冰糖一起被煮进香甜，晾凉静置后装进透明的玻璃碗，，梨子的内里还是白皙颜色，从外泛进红酒的粉红，汁水从小孔里流出来，权顺荣捏着小叉子戳得起劲。

“我说哥，吃这个总不会醉了吧？”

“嗯……”，权顺荣终于叉起一片塞进嘴里，厨房里大家都在，弟弟的问话内容太多，他又悄悄红了脸。


End file.
